Caught In Your Headlights
by Lady Valisere
Summary: After two years of not seeing one another, Luka and Len are stuck together for a week in the mountains with their friends. Feelings that never existed in the past begin to arise, causing great confusion and problems.
1. An Unexpected Meeting

Caught In Your Headlights

Chapter 1

An Unexpected Meeting

Lady Val's Note: Hello to anyone who happens to be reading this. I'm a huge Vocaloid fan and a rare LukaxLen (Lenka) fan. I know there are people out there that enjoy this pairing though and considering that I write fan fiction a lot (and never post it…), I decided to post this story. I haven't written in awhile so I might be rusty. Sorry about that. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Gentle snowflakes floated down from a dark gray sky like powdered sugar. They rested on top of the soft pink hair of a woman who appeared to be in her early twenties. She trudged up a steep hill in a long white dress coat and brown heeled boots. There was no house in sight but the taxi driver that dropped her off at the bottom of the hill assured her it wasn't far. He said that he wouldn't be able to make it up himself because of how slippery it is and his bad breaks. She made a mental note not to trust taxi drivers anymore.

She continued her hike up the snow covered path. The only way she knew she was going in the right direction were the large sugar maple trees that lined the road. Their bark was well aged and she couldn't help but marvel at how wise and strong they seemed.

She kept right on walking. Her rolling suitcase was starting to tire her arm out and she could tell that the snow was probably soaking her clothes. She was starting to feel cold and wet as well. Still, there was no house in sight and the trees kept on going for what seemed to before ever.

She reached her hand in her coat pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She could call Miku as she was starting to worry that the taxi driver had dropped her off at the wrong place. She flipped the phone open and saw that she had no reception, which didn't surprise her; she was basically in the middle of nowhere.

It was then she started to panic a bit. It was getting darker the longer she walked. What would she do if she didn't find the house soon? She figured that the path had to lead somewhere, but where? What was the point of a path that didn't lead anywhere? Where was the light at the end of the tunnel?

Suddenly, she saw a light reaching out in front of her.

She let out a panicked scream as she heard a car horn honk at her. She spun around and held out her hands in front of her as if to block the car from hitting her. The blinding headlights shone in her eyes which she shut immediately. She moved to the side to avoid the lights and cautiously opened her eyes to see a young blonde male sitting in the front seat of a small silver car.

"Len?" she whispered as she slowly lowered her hands.

He rolled down the car window. "Luka? Why are you out here in the snow? Never mind, just get in," he said with a worried expression on his face.

Luka let out a sigh of relief and went to the back of the car where she tossed her heavy suitcase. Her arms felt instant relief as she climbed into the passenger seat next to Len. She turned to face him and saw that he looked concerned

"I can't tell you how relieved I am to see you," she confessed, suppressing the urge to wrap her cold arms around him and pull his warm body close to hers.

"I have no doubts about that," he agreed as he rolled the window back up and turned the heat up for her. "You looked panicked."

"I was beginning to…" she sheepishly admitted and looked down in embarrassment.

"So what happened?" Len asked and Luka told him. She explained all about the taxi driver letting her off at the bottom of the hill and his reasons why. Len scoffed in disgust and she could tell he was angry.

"What jerk would do that! He was just being lazy and deserves to be fired. Do you remember what he looks like? The company? Name, maybe?" Len asked, all too ready to take action.

"No. I don't and it doesn't really matter. All that matters is that I'm okay now that you found me," she told him, attempting to quell his anger. She saw his tense shoulders relax a bit and figured that it had worked.

"Alright, if you say so."

Len turned to look at her and saw that she was shivering slightly. His eyes widened in alarm as he reached out and gently laid his hand on her arm.

"You're soaked," he stated conclusively. "Take that jacket off. It's doing the opposite of its intended job at the moment."

Luka pulled the jacket off which clung to her tan sweater which was a little damp but bearable until they arrived at the house they were supposed to stay in.

As Luka took her jacket off Len was doing the same. He handed her his brown jacket with soft fur lining the inside.

"Put this on. It'll keep you warmer. It's about a thirty minutes drive to get to the house. Think how long it would of taken you to walk that in this weather," he told her with a hint of agitation in his voice. She slid into his jacket which was a bit too big on her. She wrapped the jacket tightly around her and breathed in his spicy sent that reminded her of cinnamon.

"Is that better?" he asked as he put the car into drive and pressed down on the gas peddle.

Luka smiled and nodded. "Yes, it's much better. Who else is already here?" she asked him with mild curiosity.

"I heard from Miku that Kaito, Rin, Meiko, Miki, Yuki, and Kiyoteru are there already," he told her, keeping his eyes on the snowy road in front of him.

"So we're going to be the last to arrive?" Luka asked, remembering that Gakupo and Gumi wouldn't be able to make this get together. They had some promotion they had to go to.

Len nodded and reached over to turn the heat up even more. Luka glanced at the windows and started to see that they were getting a bit foggy.

"Yeah," he responded after a few seconds. "We'll be the last to arrive. I'm already late as it is," he said. He took notice of her confused expression as he began to explain. "I recently ordered a new piano for my apartment. They told me that they'd bring it in a week and would call me when they were ready to bring it over. I completely forgot all about my order considering I was so busy. So when I got the call today saying that they were ready to put my piano in, I had to stay longer as they finally managed to get the huge thing up to my flat."

She stared at him, a slightly bewildered look on her face. Len stared back, his face portraying nothing but confusion. "What's that look for?"

"Nothing," Luka said, giggling slightly. "I just can't believe how much you've grown," she admitted, completely not used to hearing the eighteen year old talk about owning his own apartment and moving grand pianos into it.

"I'm not sixteen anymore, Luka," Len reminded her, glancing her way with a small smile and than back at the road. "People can grow up a lot in two years. Especially when we have a job as demanding as our."

Luka leaned back into his comfortable leather car seat. "Tell me about it…" she said and let out a small sigh.

Their jobs were very demanding. Len and Luka had been discovered by the same agency. Len would sing with his twin sister, Rin, at local concerts and would do the occasional wedding. Luka was largely a bar singer before being discovered by one of the Crypton agents who walked into a bar she happened to be singing at that night. Miku, Kaito, and Meiko were already a part of Crypton before they joined. Miki, Kiyoteru, and Yuki all belonged to another agency, but they remained quite close.

As a result of their discovery, they have all become very famous. Once a year, they were allowed a week long vacation to any remote place that they'd like to get away from all the fame and just be normal people for awhile. Luka went on the first one but missed the second because of work related business. This time, Miku picked the location and Luka remembered her guaranteeing that she'd love it. Considering how close they were, she was probably going to.

Luka turned her attention to the road in front of them. It was already pitch dark and the clock on Len's car read 5:45. Snow continued to fall on the bumpy road. Just looking at it made her cold. She wrapped his jacket even closer around her damp body, inhaling his spicy sent.

Trees rolled slowly by. It really was as remote as you could get. It reminded her a bit of a horror movie called "The Shining" that she watched a few months ago with some friends. She shuddered and pushed the memory aside, knowing fully well that Kiyoteru wouldn't go crazy and try to murder everyone. At least she hoped.

"What are you thinking about?" Len asked and Luka because suddenly self-conscious, knowing that he was watching her while she was daydreaming.

"Nothing," she replied, absentmindedly playing with the zipper on his jacket.

Len raised his eyebrow and watched her out of the corner of his eye, clearly not believe her. He let it go and focused his attention back on the road.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Luka couldn't wrap her head around why he was making her feel so weird. It wasn't an uncomfortable weird, aside from the silence, it was just that she felt more giddy and distracted.

She watched him once more, analyzing his attributes out of the corner of her eye. He looked a lot older compared to the last time she saw him. They'd see each other briefly at company events, but they didn't happen often. During those events, they'd often keep their distance too as they were their own musicians and the only thing similar about them was the agency they worked for. She had seen him of course in magazines too, but it was different to look at him so closely. To really look at him and not just give him a quick glance then flip the page.

Luka studied his smooth and well defined jaw line. She even noticed the blond stubble on his jaw as well. His hair was longer in the front and still just as messy. His hair was still pulled back in a pony tail in the back, only it was longer. It was no wonder that he was so popular with his female fan. He was truly handsome while still able to retain some of his boyish features.

Her eyes then focused on his lips. Two perfectly formed lips that were neither too big or too small. They were just right. She also couldn't help but think that they looked extremely soft…

Len's blue eyes glanced her way and she looked away as quickly as possible. She felt her cheeks redden as he smiled at her before looking away.

A moment later, Luka felt the car come to a stop. "We're here," Len said as he turned the car off and opened his door to get out.

In front of them stood a massive house made out of stone and wood. It looked to have at least three floors, not including the basement. It looked more like a lodge than a home her.

"This is impressive," Luka said as she got out of the car as well. Len appeared beside her with her wet jacket in hand and their suitcases.

"Lets go," he said as he took their bags and walked into the massive house with Luka at his side.

* * *

Yay for the end of the first chapter! I thought I should mention that if we consider that the Vocaloids age, Len was 16 when Luka was released. I'm setting this two years later, making Len 18 and Luka 22.

I love reviews! They make me write even more. I appreciate comments of any kind. See you guys in chapter 2! :D

Love,

Lady Val~


	2. Silent Promises

**Chapter 2**

**Silent Promises**

Lady Val's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! I was honestly kind of surprised to get any. It was a pleasant surprise though. :) I spent pretty much all day writing this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

...There is a huge possibility of this containing spelling errors and such considering I only reread it twice...

* * *

It didn't take long for everyone to ambush them upon their arrival…

"Luka!" Miku exclaimed, peaking her head out from around a corner with a large ladle in her hand that was covered in brown liquid. The teal haired girl dropped the ladle on the ground upon noticing Luka's pale appearance and gathered her up in her arms. "You're freezing! Your hair is soaking wet too! What happened?" she interrogated, looking slightly panicked.

Luka sighed an airy sigh, already tired of panicked expressions. Len thankfully stepped in and explained to Miku what had happened. Although his version was a bit more angry than Luka's probably would have been by including a few profanities directed towards the taxi driver.

"I'm fine though," Luka told her when Len finished her story. "Len found me and now I'm all bett-"

"LEN!" exclaimed a high pitched voice belonging to no other than Rin. "What took you so long? I was starting to worry. I tried calling you but of course you wouldn't pick up your cell…and why is Luka soaked?" Rin asked, directing her attention from her brother to Luka.

"I'll tell you later," Miku said to Rin just as Kaito appeared in the foyer.

"Hey you two," the tall man remarked, eying the both of them suspiciously. "Why are you-"

"Don't ask. Miku will tell you what happened," Luka interjected, clearly not enjoying all the attention focused on her.

Len walked over and handed her soaking wet jacket to Kaito who was standing there dumbfounded. "Do you think you could dry this for Luka? I don't want it getting moldy…" he asked and Kaito nodded in agreement, taking the jacket from Len and disappearing through a door at the end of the hall.

We all stood there in silence, not knowing what to say next.

"I should get back to cooking dinner…" Miku muttered, walking over to where she dropped her ladle and picked it up. "Do you want to take a bath before dinner, Luka? You look like you'd enjoy one right about now."

The thought of immersing her cold body in hot water sounded heavenly. "I don't think I'd like anything more than that right now, Miku," Luka said with a smile.

Miku returned the smile with one of her own. "Your room is the last door on the second floor. It's on the right. Len's is right across from you and I'm right next to you. Go take a bath now. I'll have one of the boys bring your stuff up to your room while you're taking a bath."

"Thanks," I said and she nodded and went around the corner back into what Luka presumed to be the kitchen. She turned to Len and slipped of his jacket, immediately missing its warmth.

"Thanks for letting me borrow this. It was a huge help. Sorry it's a little wet," she said, handing him his jacket back.

He let out a small chuckle and took the jacket from her. "Anytime. I'll go find the dryer and dry it as well. It's not a problem. Go take your bath now. I'll see you at dinner," he said, smiling at me before entering the same door Kaito went through.

Luka stood in the foyer, remembering his smile for a moment. She shook her head to clear it, completely confused as to why she was recalling such a thing. It was just a smile. You smile at your friends. There wasn't anything special about it. She tried to convince herself of this as she bounded up the tall mahogany staircase.

When she reached the second floor, she saw that the staircase continued up another flight. She briefly wondered what was up there, but figured she'd find out later.

She turned her attention back to the hallway in front of her and found that the floor was made of mahogany wood as well. The walls were made out of a similar wood that she didn't recognize. There were five doors on each side of the hall right across from one another. A long decorative rug laid upon the floor and a few paintings hug upon the wall, mostly consisting of mountains and lakes. The lights shone above her on the ceiling, illuminating the hallway well.

Luka walked briskly down the hall, eager to get to her room and take a shower. She reached the last door on the right side of the hall and turned the cold golden knob. She opened the heavy door and her mouth dropped as she saw her room.

First of all, it was huge. Second of all, her bed was huge. She imagined that the bed could fit six people in it. To her right she saw a door leading to her bathroom, which she figured would be large as well. She shut the door behind her and wandered her room a bit more.

It had a red and brown color scheme which she enjoyed. Her blankets, pillows, and curtains were all a dark red which complimented the soft brown carpet nicely. She walked over to the electric fireplace, her feet sinking in the carpet with every step, and flipped the switch. She watched as a fire lit and began to fill the area around her with warmth. She smiled to herself and went into the bathroom.

Luka opened the door and felt along the wall for the light switch, when she found it and flipped it, she was not surprised by the continuing red and brown color scheme which seemed to be prominent throughout the room.

She had two sinks with lots of counter space which she was happy about. Luka had a habit of getting her stuff everywhere. She had a shower which she figured she probably wouldn't be using as much as her huge bath that could fit three people. She eagerly stripped off her damp clothes and filled the tub up, adding some of the bubble bath solution she found provided for her.

Luka stepped into the warm water, letting it envelop her whole body. She let out a small sigh of pleasure and closed her eyes, trying not to recall her long trudge in the snow. She could already feel her legs aching from the walk.

More than anything, Luka was just happy to be away from work with her friends. She loved singing more than anything and it was her passion, but she couldn't help but get tired of fame every once in awhile. Her fame was quickly on the raise as well. Almost everyone who knew of Miku knew of Luka. And that was saying something, considering that Miku was easily the most popular out of them all.

Luka smiled at the thought of Miku. She became her best friend when she joined Crypton. They had a hard time getting to see one another though because of their schedules. Despite this, they called frequently and Luka was looking forward to spending time with her.

Luka dipped her head underwater, making sure to get it nice and wet so she could actually wash it. She used vanilla shampoo and conditioner on her long hair before draining the tub and washing it all off in the shower.

When she finished, she wrapped a soft brown towel around her torso and went back in to her room where she found her large suitcase at the foot of her bed. She opened it and grabbed a comfortable bra and panties. She also grabbed a white tang top and beige formfitting sweatpants.

She quickly put everything on and was applying some deodorant when there was a knock on her door. She recapped it and set it on he dresser before shouting "come in!" to whoever was at the door.

The door opened to reveal a red cowlick, then a smiling teenage girl who appeared to be around sixteen or seventeen. She had light red eyes and long, striking red hair. She wore red and blue stripped thigh high socks, white cotton shorts, and a dark blue t-shirt. On her feet were light red fluffy slippers. Luka already knew the girl from TV and a few magazines.

"Hey, Luka. I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Miki," she said walking up to Luka and extending her hand which Luka politely shook.

"You're one of the newcomers, right?" Luka asked and Miki nodded bashfully.

"I've been a fan of yours for quite some time, Luka," Miki admitted, her face turning a light red which match her hair quite well.

Luka smiled at her, feeling like she was talking to one of her teenage fans. Which really was the current situation, but she wasn't used to living with one for a week.

"I've heard some of your songs. You're really talented. I absolutely loved Triangle Love," Luka admitted, recalling hearing her latest single on the radio on her way to work.

Miki's eyes lit up at the compliment. "Did you really like it?" she asked, looking positively ecstatic. "I think it's my best song so far. I kind of had a rocky start without a defining song, but I think this one will do it for me," she told Luka, determination ringing in her voice.

Luka laughed at her enthusiasm and nodded her head. "It's great! In fact, I downloaded it on my Ipod after hearing it," Luka admitted, walking over to her suitcase and pulling out her Ipod. Miki leaned in closer to get a look as Luka scrolled down to the song. She pressed play and the room was filled with the upbeat intro of "Triangle Love".

"I love the beat," Luka told her, turning up the volume a bit more.

"I do too. I can't believe that you of all people listen to my music," Miki said in disbelief.

The two girls were interrupted as there was another knock at the door. They both turned their heads in the direction of the door. Luka turned her ipod off and the door opened. There stood a handsome man who looked a year or two than Luka with brown hair and glasses. Unlike Miki, the two had already met a few weeks ago when they were introduced to one another by Miku. They had lunch together and had gotten to know each other a bit better before the vacation. Luka remembered that the first thing she registered about him was that he had a kind smile.

"Hey, Kiyo," Miki said, smiling at the older man.

"It's time for dinner, you two. Miku asked me to come get you," he told them, his voice gentle. "It's good to see you again, Luka," he told her and Luka recalled how much she liked meeting him. There was something genuine about him.

"It's good to see you again as well," she agreed and walked out of her room with Miki behind her.

The three of them went downstairs and into the huge kitchen. Luka noticed that everything about the house was huge and extravagant. All the appliances were top of the line and there was enough counter space for twenty people to cook. Miku stood at the oven wearing a white apron, dishing out soup from a large pot with her ladle.

"Go sit down in the dining room, you three. I'll serve dinner up in a minute," Miku instructed, waving them out with her free hand.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help?" Luka offered and Miku shook her head. "Alright then…" she said, giving in.

Luka followed Miki into the next room which she found to be the dining room and the living room in one. A fireplace was roaring in front of two large sofas and two arm chairs. Next to the fireplace was a large bookshelf staked with books that made Luka make a mental note to look at later. Next to her and behind the sofas was a large wooden table with ten chairs where everyone was taking their seats at.

Kaito sat at the end of the table on the left, the spot next to him occupied by Meiko who Luka saw for the first time since arriving. Meiko smiled at her and she smiled back, looking forward to talking to her later. Kiyoteru took the seat across from Kaito and Miki sat next to him. Rin sat next to Miki and across from Len.

Luka caught Len's eye and he smiled, looking from her to the empty chair beside him. She sat down next to him, clearly understanding his eye signals.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better now that I took that bath," she told him and she could see the relief rush over his face.

Miku entered the room, carrying a huge metal pot. A cute girl with short brown hair tied in pig tails with yellow ribbons stood beside her. She appeared to be around nine years old. She was carrying nine bowls stacked on top of one another with nine spoons at the top. Luka recognized her as Yuki, the youngest singer of her agency, AhSoft.

"I hope you're all hungry," Miku said as she sat the pot on the table. "We have bread in the oven that's almost ready as well," she informed them, looking proud of her hard work in the kitchen. "Since we have no one here to serve us, we'll take turns cooking dinner in pairs. Yuki is my helper tonight and it's Kaito's and Meiko's turn to serve dinner tomorrow," Miku said with a smirk as Kaito groaned. Luka was well aware that he'd much rather eat than cook.

Miku began serving the soup which turned out to be beef stew. She filled a bowl and handed it to Luka to give to Len who continued to pass it down.

Luka nearly dropped the first bowl as she passed it to Len. His fingers grazed hers which sent a shiver down her spine. His fingers would touch hers every time she passed a bowl down and she had a hard time convincing herself that it was all _just a coincidence_.

Dinner was going well and Miku's stew was absolutely delicious. It surprised Luka, as Miku wasn't exactly the best cook. She was known to add too much leek to pretty much everything that called for it. Just like everything else Miku made, the stew had a lot of leeks, but Luka didn't complain; it was still good. The bread was soft and golden. It melted in her mouth. If it was one thing she missed, it was a home cooked meal prepared by someone who wasn't actually a chef.

Everyone at the table was laughing and catching up a storm when Yuki, who was sitting next to Luka, poked her shoulder. Luka turned to look at the young girl who was holding her bread out to her.

"Do you think you could help me butter my bread?" she asked, her voice soft and sweet.

"Of course I can," Luka said, smiling at the young girl and taking the bread from her. "May I have the butter, Len?" she asked the boy sitting next to her who had just finished using it.

"Sure thing," he replied, his fingers brushing hers once more as he passed her the butter.

"Thanks," Luka muttered, trying to keep her voice steady. He nodded and took a large bite of his stew, clearly hungry.

Luka took her knife and sliced a small piece of butter off for Yuki and spread it across her bread. "Here you go, Yuki," Luka said to the small girl and handed her the bread.

"Thank you, Luka!" Yuki exclaimed, taking a large bite of her bread and chewing contently.

Luka finished everything in her bowl and was stuffed by the time dinner was over. Everyone else was finishing up as Miku and Yuki started cleaning up, which was also part of kitchen duty.

Everyone started to go their separate ways when Len turned to Luka.

"What do you think you're going to do now?" he asked, rising from his seat.

"I don't know. I'm kind of tired. I think I'll go back to my room and go to sleep. I've kind of had a long day," she said, also standing up.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Len said with a laugh. "I think I'll do the same. Come on, I'll walk you."

They walked together down the hall and past the kitchen. Luka had an eerie feeling that somebody was watching her. She turned around to see Miku eyeing her as she went upstairs with Len. Was there something weird about going upstairs with Len? She was just going to sleep. In her room. Alone. There wasn't anything strange about it, so why was Miku looking at her like something suspicious was going on?

Len continued walking up the stairs, not noticing Miku watching them and Luka walked a little faster to catch up. He walked her to the end of the hall and turned around to face her, a serious look on his face.

"Why didn't you keep in touch, Luka?" Len asked her, his light blue eyes piercing hers. Deep sadness reflected in them and Luka felt like she was going to throw up her dinner.

The question caught her completely off guard. It was a good question though; she couldn't deny that. Two years had past and they barley talked. Luka remembered them being extremely close during their first vacation. He was so much fun to be around and they did almost everything together, making his sister extremely jealous that she was no longer the primary female in his life. After the vacation was over though, she focused on work and only work. If Miku hadn't of been so persistent, she probably wouldn't have remained friends with her either. After only a few phone calls with Len that grew shorter and shorter each time, they drifted apart.

After that, Luka went out of her way to avoid being reminded of him. She turned the radio off when one of his songs came on, flipped past pages of magazines featuring him, and only looked at him briefly when they happened to be together at agency events. She didn't know why she kept him so distant. All she knew was that it was painful to see him when they weren't close like they used to be. Instead of trying to repair their relationship, she tried to move on.

Luka looked down at the decorative carpet on the ground, the design making her eyes hurt and her head dizzy.

"I don't have a good reason, Len," she admitted, her voice filled with remorse. "I was just starting out in my career then and I was so focused on only that. I'm sorry. I'm so extremely sorry," Luka apologized, feeling hot tears well up in her eyes.

To her surprise, she felt Len wrap his arms around her and pull her close. She slowly lifted her arms and wrapped them around his torso. She rested her head against his chest, wondering to herself when he got so tall. She listened to his heart beating and breathed in the sweet smell of cinnamon.

"I missed you, Luka"

"I missed you too."

After a minute of holding her, he let her go and disappeared into his room, leaving Luka standing in the hallway; standing there wondering if that had even happened.

She turned around and headed into her own room. She turned off the fire place and all the lights before slipping out of her sweat pants and tang top. She crawled into bed, feeling extremely guilty about going so long without talking to Len. She made a silent promise to herself to never do it to him again.

* * *

Yay for the end of chapter two! :D

Sorry about this chapter. It was kind of the "meet the characters and get situated" chapter. Had to be done. Luka pretty much got to talk to everyone but Meiko. It was hard having everyone make an appearance. I'm not going to lie though...I enjoyed the ending. I get excited writing my own drama. Yes, I am indeed pathetic.

So if you do read this, reviews do mean the world to me. Even if it's just to tell me "Yes, I am indeed reading this". Just that would be enough. :)

Knowing me, I'll probably have chapter three up within the next few days.


	3. Eventually

**Chapter 3**

**Eventually**

**

* * *

**Luka woke up the next morning with a slight ringing in her ears. She couldn't figure out the source of the noise until she opened her eyes, tilted her head slightly, and saw a small girl leaning over her bed wearing a mischievous smile on her face.

"Wake up, Luka! It's already 12:30," Yuki squealed as she continued to ring a tiny bell in her ear. "You missed breakfast too! It was delicious. Miku told me to come wake you up. She didn't want you sleeping all day."

Luka rolled over on her stomach and pulled her pillow over her head. Miku knew fully well that she wasn't a morning person. "Go tell Miku that I'm up." She flipped back on her back and threw the pillow off the bed. "We're waking her up with a bell tomorrow to see how she likes it. That'll be our secret though," Luka said and winked at the girl who nodded and skipped out of her room.

Luka crawled out of bed and headed towards her bathroom. She quickly undressed and hopped in the shower.

The cold water on her skin was refreshing and woke her up right away. She hastily washed her hair, eager to get downstairs and eat something.

Luka walked over to her suitcase and started unpacking her clothes. She hated having her clothes lay around in a suitcase only to get wrinkled. She put everything away in her dresser and closet. She silently examined what she would be wearing. She ended up picking a soft white sweater and light brown jeans that would match perfectly with her boots.

She walked over to her mirror and pulled the front part of her hair back. She secured it together in a half-up, half-down style that satisfied her. She quickly swiped some light pink lip gloss on her lips, added some soft shimmering blush, and a quick flick of mascara to her lashes before she left her room and headed downstairs.

When she got to the kitchen, everything from the morning had been stacked in the sink. Kaito and Meiko sure have their work cut out for them today, Luka thought. Just as she went to the refrigerator to get something to eat, Meiko arrived in the kitchen, looking disheveled. Her short brown hair was damp and struck to her bright red cheeks. She had four large shopping bags in her hand which Luka went to take from her.

"Thanks," she said, clearly out of breath. "It's a blizzard out there. It wasn't as bad when we left. It's really starting to pick up now," she explained, setting the remaining bags on the counter.

Luka did the same and looked around. "Where's Kaito?" she asked, figuring that the blue haired male should of gone with her.

"He should be coming, I think…I don't really know. I just grabbed the bags and ran in to the house," she said, a hit of apprehension in her voice as she unpacked the groceries.

"MEIKO!" a voice shouted and Luka and Meiko turned their heads to the entrance of the kitchen to see a soaking wet Kaito standing there with his hands clenched tightly around the bags. "When I tell you to wait for me, that means you should wait for me!" he scolded, causing Meiko to flinch.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized and went to take the bags from him which he gladly handed over. "Why are you so wet?"

"I fell."

"Oh…"

There was a silence between the two and Luka continued to unpack the bags, not wanting to get involved.

Kaito was the first to break the silence. "I'm going to take a shower and change." Meiko gave a quick nod and Kaito ran up the stairs.

"He's not very happy with me…" Meiko said with a sigh and continued to help Luka unpack. Luka gave her a sympathetic smile which Meiko returned.

"He'll come around. He's just mad because he's cold and wet," Luka reassured her, putting away the next item. "So…I'm taking it we're having Italian tonight?" Luka asked, taking note of the large amounts of pasta she put away.

"Correct! It's easy and simple to make. Even Kaito can do it," Meiko teased and Luka giggled. Kaito wasn't the best chef in the world. He did make amazing milkshakes and sundaes though.

Luka wandered back over to the refrigerator and pulled out some vanilla yogurt and granola. She spooned out a few decent sized scoops and sprinkled the granola on top.

"I think I'm going to watch a movie…" Luka said matter-of-factly as she passed Meiko who nodded and smiled at her as she passed.

Luka walked into the large living room and placed her yogurt on the coffee table in front of the sofa. She walked over to the large glass case underneath the TV to find about a hundred or so movies raging from old to new.

She was in the mood for a warm movie to snuggle up to. She browsed though the titles, looking for something that would catch her attention. Her finger stopped on "The Little Mermaid" which she eagerly took out of the case and opened. Luka couldn't remember the last time she watched a Disney movie.

Luka shut the case and walked over to the collection of remote controls, not sure which one went with the sleek black DVD player. She picked up the first one and pressed a few buttons, completely unsure of what she was doing. She gasped as the lights around her dimmed at the press of the button and almost dropped the remote in surprise.

"Having problems?" a voice behind her asked. Luka didn't even have to turn around to recognize the voice.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked, turning around to face Len who had an amused smirk on his face. Luka couldn't help but take notice of his well thought out outfit. He was wearing a dark blue button down shirt with dark wash jeans that were secured by a belt which Luka could see the outline of. The first few buttons were left undone, revealing soft pale skin. "Remote controls should not control lights. That's what light switches are for. Technology these days…" Luka muttered to herself, turning her attention back to the problem at hand. She continued pressing buttons which caused the stereo to blast loud jazz music.

Len came up close behind her and reached around her for the remote which she willingly relinquished. He pressed a button which turned the stereo off and reached for the other remote that was clearly labeled "DVD Player" on the top shelf that she had overlooked. He pressed a few buttons and a green light appeared on the player. A moment later, the main menu appeared on the screen.

"That was amazing…" Luka muttered in awe over his skills with technology, something that she significantly lacked.

He shrugged and handed her the remote. "It was nothing. So, "The Little Mermaid", huh?" he asked, looking at the screen and Luka blushed at having been caught wanting to watch such a childish movie.

"Yeah…I haven't seen it in years. It's a pretty good movie, although I prefer the original…" Luka explained.

Len raised his eyebrows. "The original? What happens in the original?" he asked, sounding generally curious.

Luka walked over to the couch and sat down. Len sat down next to her and she started telling him the real story of "The Little Mermaid".

"Wait, the prince doesn't marry her? He marries the princess from the temple which causes the little mermaid's heart to break?" Len asked, looking clearly annoyed.

Luka nodded her head slowly and Len picked up the remote and pressed play on the DVD player. "Now I really need to watch the happy version…" he said solemnly and leaned back into the sofa.

Luka couldn't help but be thrilled to have some company to watch the movie with her. She didn't really like watching movies alone. She grabbed a soft brown blanket and draped it over them which made Len smile at her. She smiled back and picked up her bowl of vanilla yogurt and popped some in her mouth.

"Hey!" Luka exclaimed as Len reached over and took the bowl from her. He spooned some yogurt up and quickly ate it.

"What's wrong?" he asked after he swallowed. "Does Luka want some yogurt too?" he teased, scooping up the yogurt and holding it in front of her mouth so she could take a bite. She opened her mouth and enveloped the spoon with it. "All better now," he said before taking another bite himself.

"That was supposed to be mine…"she complained and glared at him, even though she truly didn't care all that much. This was the type of teasing she was used to from him, although they hadn't done it in two years.

"It's better if it's ours," he told her, emphasizing the "ours" and making her roll her eyes at him. Despite her mild annoyance, she couldn't help but smile at him.

Their little game of yogurt stealing continued until they finished the bowl. It was halfway through the movie when Luka started getting drowsy. The lights being dimmed so low and the snowstorm blocking out the light didn't help any. It didn't take long before her eyes slowly closed and her breath steadied.

* * *

Miku walked down from the very top floor to get some chips and salsa to fuel the epic game of pool between Kiyoteru, Miki, Yuki, and herself. She walked into the kitchen to find Meiko and Kaito doing their best at preparing dinner for the evening.

"What's for dinner?" Miku asked as she opened the pantry to look for some chips and salsa.

"Pasta!" Meiko exclaimed as she opened a jar of marinara sauce.

"Sounds good," Miku smiled in response after locating what she was looking for.

A few moment later, Rin came out of the basement and walked past the kitchen and towards the living room.

Seeing Rin out of the corner of her eye, Meiko exclaimed, "Don't go in there!" Rin stopped and peered her head into the kitchen with a quizzical look on her face.

"And why shouldn't I?" she asked, wondering what was so forbidden about the living room.

"Luka and Len are asleep. I don't think they'd be happy if you ruined their moment," Meiko giggled as she emptied two boxes of pasta into a large boiling pan on the stove. "Can you stir this for me, Kaito?" she asked and Kaito took a large wooden spoon from her and started stirring the pasta.

Rin ignored Meiko and walked into the living room to see her brother and Luka cuddled on the sofa with a blanket draped over their laps. Luka had her head resting on his shoulder and his head was resting on top of hers. Rin had never been a fan of how close Luka was to Len to begin with. After she dropped all communication with him, she really wasn't that fond of the girl. Luka didn't see how much it upset Len…she had.

Rin walked back into the kitchen and hoisted herself on top of one of the counters.

"They are not having a moment," she asserted, causing everyone in the kitchen to stare at her.

"Hmm…maybe not, but you can't deny that they're close," Miku pointed out as she dumped out some salsa into a bowl. "Don't you remember our vacation together two years ago? They were inseparable. Maybe they just reconnected."

Rin sneered. "She left him though. He'd call her and she stopped returning his calls. He was so hurt. I don't want him getting attached to her only for her to do it again," she explained.

"That wasn't entirely her fault. She was just focused on her career-"

"That's no excuse to just desert him!" Rin exclaimed. She hopped off the counter and ran upstairs. The sound of her door slamming could be heard a few seconds later.

The remaining three were silent for a second as they exchanged worried glances between them.

"I didn't know that it affected her so much…" Meiko said softly and looked at Miku for some reassurance.

"I didn't either. I don't think Luka is about to do what she did again. I'm pretty sure Len talked to her about it last night. Things are good between them now. They're back to the way they used to be," Miku said and took a bit of a chip.

Kaito nodded in agreement. "It's obvious that Len has a crush on Luka too," he added, which caused the two girls to stare at him in bewilderment. "What? You guys didn't notice this?"

"No!" Miku and Meiko exclaimed in unison, causing Kaito to chuckle.

"You guys didn't notice how he looks at her? His eyes filled with love and admiration? How he constantly want to be near her?" he said, taking Miku by the hand and spinning her around like a dancer, causing her to laugh.

Meiko made a gagging noise. "Ughh. Gross, Kaito. All this talk of love is sickening. Besides, it doesn't matter if Luka doesn't like him the way he likes her. We don't even know if you're right. Maybe Len just wants to go back to being friend with her…"

"Well…" Miku started, letting go of Kaito's hand. "I can talk to Luka and Kaito can talk to Len. That way, we'll know if they like each other! Then we can work from there," Miku said, enthralled by the idea.

Meiko shook her head and turned back to the pasta. "Oh boy…what are we getting into?" she pondered aloud and took over the job of stirring once again.

* * *

Len awoke to the sweet smell of vanilla. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the sent. He opened his eyes and looked down to see that his head was resting on top of Luka's head which rested on his shoulder. Her arm was linked with his and she was pulling it close to her body.

He lifted his head off of hers and brought his nose to the top of her head. He inhaled and found that the smell of vanilla must of come from the shampoo she used. He quickly pulled his head back, wondering what he was doing smelling her hair. Len stared at her sleeping body, wondering if he should wake her up or not. She looked so peaceful holding onto his arm.

"Len?" a voice asked and he looked up to see Meiko appear from around the corner. "Dinner is going to be ready in a few minutes. Do you mind waking Luka up?" she asked, a small smile on her face.

"Sure thing," he said and she departed, leaving them alone again. Now it was up to Len to decide how to wake her up.

"Luka? Hey, Luka. It's time to wake up," he said but the sleeping girl gave no response. He took his free hand and reached across her in an attempt to tickle her side but she didn't budge. Len had no choice but to get physical.

He gently freed his arm from her grasp and picked her up bridal style. He was surprised at how light she was but figured it probably was because she was shorter than him. He carried her to the middle of the living room and began spinning her around.

It didn't take long for Luka to open her eyes and wrap her arms around his neck in alarm. "Len!" she exclaimed, kicking and flailing her legs while pulling him closer. "Put me down!" Luka demanded and he did as she asked. She grabbed onto his shoulder to steady herself, clearly dizzy.

"Good morning," he said, smiling at her as she glared at him. "I couldn't wake you up any other way. Dinner is going to be ready in a few minutes," he explained and she looked up at the clock.

"Six thirty already? I slept for a long time. I hope you weren't down here waiting for me to wake up…" she said bashfully and Len shook his head.

"No, I actually fell asleep too. I didn't wake up myself until a few minutes ago. It's alright," he told her and could tell that she was clearly relieved. "Lets go help set the table," he suggested and Luka nodded in agreement.

Dinner that night was surprisingly good. Len thought for sure that Kaito would be able to ruin it in someway. Meiko must of took it into consideration as well, considering she decided that they would make pasta. Even Kaito could make pasta with a little assistance.

Everyone seemed to be in good spirits aside from Rin. She didn't make much conversation, nor did she eat much. She mostly stared at her plate, pushing around her pasta. Len couldn't help but worry about his sister. He made a mental note to talk to her after dinner.

"I then lifted Yuki up so she could take a shot at the eight ball and she shot it right into the side pocket!" Miku explained, wrapping up the game of pool they had earlier in the day.

"I sure did! I won the game too!" Yuki exclaimed, clearly excited about her win.

"I demand a rematch!" Miki said, laughing good-naturedly. "This time, Yuki is on my team!"

"I don't think so. Yuki is my good luck charm," Miku said, pulling the younger girl in a tight hug.

"Hey, what about me, Miki?" Kiyoteru asked, pretending to feel dejected and hurt.

"Haha. Sorry, Kiyo. I guess we'll just have to do better next time," Miki said and gently placed her hand on top of his, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

When dinner was over, Rin was the first to leave without a word. She hastily stood up and walked upstairs. Len was quickly after her. She was only in her room for a minute when he knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" he heard her voice answer.

"It's me. Can I come in?" he asked and the door opened to allow him in. Rin shut the door behind him and turned to face him, an agitated look on her face.

"Well, what is it?" she asked, clearly annoyed with his presence.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You didn't eat anything at dinner and you barely opened your mouth-"

"I'm fine," Rin answered abruptly. Naturally, Len wasn't buying it.

"Rin…I know you. You're my twin sister. You wouldn't be acting like this if something weren't bothering you. You can tell me."

Rin walked away from him and looked out the window at the snow. "Why did you go back to her?" she asked after a moment.

"Go back to who?" Len asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Don't play stupid, Len," Rin scorned and turned around to face him, a look of utter disgust over her face. "You took Luka back. You forgave her. You forgave her for not talking to you for two years. She's only going to go and leave you again and you'll get hurt all over again."

"Rin, I already had a serious talk with her about it. She's not going to leave me again and I'll make sure of it. You don't have to hold a grudge against her on behalf of me-"

"I'm not doing it because of you!" she spat out and Len looked at her in shock. She immediately regretted her words.

"Then why are you?" he asked, eying her carefully.

She looked down at the carpet, unable to meet his eye. "You're all I have…I don't have anyone else. If she takes you away from me like before, I'll have no one. I'll be all alone again. Don't you see, Len? It's always been you and me. Rin and Len. I don't want it to be Luka and Len," she explained, knowing that she was selfish. Knowing that she wanted her brother all to herself. Knowing that Len wanted more.

"Rin…I'm sorry bu-"

"Get out."

"Wait, just let me finis-"

"I said GET OUT!" she exclaimed, opening her door and shoving him out into the hallway. She slammed the door behind him and locked it. She leaned against the door and allowed her tied body to slide down it onto the floor. She brought her knees close to her chest and cried.

"Len?" a worried voice called and he turned to see Luka standing a few feet away from him, a concerned look on her face. "Is everything alright?"

Len gave her a small smile and walked over to her. He stood in front of her and she looked up at him with her large blue eyes. Len could see how worried she was about him. He leaned over and gently kissed her forehead.

"It will be, Luka. Eventually."

* * *

Lady Val's Note: So, I'm actually kind of surprised but happy that I got to pick this up again. I feel like I have my muse back. :) Apologizes to Rin fans out there. Her little rant sorta embodies the annoying hardcore RinxLen fans that think that Len can ONLY be with Rin and that RinxLen is cannon. Silly silly fans.

As always, there will be errors! I'll try to reread it again but I don't have a beta (because not many people want to beta LukaxLen, sadly). I did my best proofreading it but there will be errors.

It's funny how I become inspired to write when I should be working on the mountains for work I have for school...

Please review! :3


End file.
